


Painted

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Everyone was injured in the Final Battle, and now Draco must to give Charlie a reason to keep trying





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Painted  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady; Thank you Sweets!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 2274  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Draco/Charlie  
 **Challenge/Prompt** \- Colours  
 **Warnings** \- Sexual Situations, MPreg, Slash, Rimming.  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot  
 **Author's Notes** \- An Easter gift!fic for Genlisae. Hope this works for you sweetie, and hits all your buttons! 

 

 

_It was such a stupid fight, but they always are these days. It was the tone of his voice that tipped me over this time. That condescending Malfoy drawl just pushed all the wrong buttons and before I knew what was happening I was yelling at him, hurling words of abuse in his general direction while he yelled back. He's been pissy for a few weeks now and I suppose he's getting sick of me. I'm a handful and I know it, but I don't know how to stop._

_The first time I saw him I was struck with how beautiful he was. Absolutely breath-takingly beautiful. He walked into the kitchen at Number Twelve and he seemed to sparkle - like a memory taken out to place in a Pensieve, all silvery and shimmery and delicate and perfect. Even when we were fighting side by side against the Dark he was silver. Even covered in the blood and gore of battle he was perfection._

_The first time we fell into bed together will stay in my mind for the rest of eternity. Everything about Draco is forceful and passionate, and in bed he was no different. I didn’t realise how lonely I'd been until I had him. I'd watched Harry do what he was supposed to and end up with a Weasley. Two, actually. Merlin knows how he keeps up with the twins, but it's never him that comes to breakfast on Sunday morning looking tired and worn-out. Ron had Hermione, Bill had Fleur, Ginny had Dean, hell, even Percy had some Death Eater whore._

_And I was alone. What started as mutual disgust at all the mooning couples became conversations about our likes and dislikes, our hopes and dreams, our fears and uncertainties. And gods, I wanted him. When I finally had him it was like coming home, and I swore to never leave his side._

_What we had grew. I fell in love with him, and he with me. We had a future planned out. Then we walked into the Final Battle. We were victorious of course. With Harry on our side how could we not be? But I was cursed. When I finally woke up in St. Mungo's the world was a very different place. I was under a curse that no one could break, and no one has been able to break since._

_And, to begin with, I dealt with it. I may have all but lost my sight, but I had Draco. I could see shapes and colours, and coupled with my magic and other senses I could manage. Working with the Dragons became a no-go, but I'd already made the decision to quit after the war, so it wasn't a great shock._

_Except it's getting worse. Unless a colour is vivid, I don't see it at all. Shapes have to be big or I miss them. I see the world through a thick grey curtain that can't be pulled back. That was what the argument was about this morning – I'd managed to put on blue trousers with a pink shirt. He pointed it out, and I lost it. Once I was done hurling abuse at him, or it might have been the coat stand, I can't be sure nowadays, I apparated to the Burrow. I may not be able to see him leaving but I'd damn well be able to hear it, and that might just kill me._

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco spotted the assistant coming over and prayed that she wouldn't talk to him.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

Damn. Pasting on his best 'leave-me-alone' smile, Draco turned to the girl, who couldn't have been older than eighteen, and shook his head. "Just picking some colour cards. I'm fine thank you."

The girl nodded, scurried off, and Draco returned to his task. Once he had enough colours he headed out of the store and back to the alleyway where he could apparate home. It would be a tiring afternoon but it would be worth it.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_I heard his whispered conversation with Mum, asking how I was, if I'd said anything. Her asking if my sight was getting worse, berating me for not saying anything. Eventually their conversation stopped and I heard Draco walk up the stairs and into my old room. The bed dipped as he sat down and I kept my eyes closed. When they're closed my world is black and I can kid myself that I'll open them and see something other than the thick mist that taints every area of my world._

_His voice is gentle and I can hear the strain in it. He's tired and I think he's been sick at some point today._

_"Charlie, please come home with me?"_

_I hate when he sounds like this, hate when his voice holds me to my faults. I know it's my behaviour that's upset him, know it's my stubbornness that's made him cry. I can smell the salt faintly on him, along with what seems to be new paint. Must be a new shower gel._

_I don't speak, just stand up and hold out my hand. I let him handle saying goodbye to my parents, and then we're outside, walking out of the wards so that we can apparate home. When we touch down the smell is stronger, and I now know for certain that it is new paint._

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco led Charlie first to the kitchen, giving the redhead time to look around. "Draco? What…is this a spell?"

"No, Charlie. I've just redecorated and made things a little brighter. I know it's easier for you when colours are vivid."

"Draco…I can see that this room is painted blue. Sky blue. What the hell kind of colour have you painted it to allow me to see that?!"

Draco shifted but knew it was worthless trying to lie to Charlie. Even before he'd had to hone his other senses he'd been able to spot a lie at fifty paces. "It's...uhm…a little neon."

Charlie growled and was about to yell at Draco when the blonde spoke again. "Blue, because you wore a blue sweater the first time you cooked for me."

"I nearly burnt the kitchen down."

"I didn't care. I'd thought you were just going to wallow in self-pity and die, but I came home to a burnt out kitchen and you in a blue sweater, trying to work out where you'd gone wrong. Blue is trying."

Charlie didn't know what to say, and a gentle tug on his hand told him that there was more. As he walked down the hall he realised that the hallways were purple. To him it seemed delicate, which meant it must be garish to regular eyes. As they walked through rooms Draco kept explaining, kept defining colours to Charlie. The bathroom was green, like Charlie's eyes and Draco's House colours. Green was something to be proud of and Charlie couldn't help getting in a dig about Draco and pride in his appearance. For a split second there was silence but as soon as Charlie opened his mouth to apologise Draco was cutting him off with a kiss, laughing softly before heading on to the next room.

They headed into Draco's study, and Charlie stopped dead, feeling panic fill his heart. He grasped Draco's arm with both hands and felt Draco pulling him into a hug, whispering gently in his ear. "Shush, it's alright. You're safe here. This…this colour is to remind me what I'm working for when I'm looking for counter-curses."

Charlie fought to regain his calm, but didn't let go of Draco. Instead, he pulled the blonde into a desperate kiss, moaning as long fingers twirled into his hair. If he'd had his way they'd have fallen to the floor right there, but Draco pulled back, peppering Charlie's face with light kisses before pulling him out of the study. 

There were only two rooms left - their bedroom and a guest room. Charlie could tell they were heading to the guest room first. But when he stepped inside he saw no colour, only the faint blurriness that signified objects.

"Draco? Why isn't this room painted?"

Charlie felt Draco's hand close over his and the blonde stepped into his arms, resting Charlie's hand over his abdomen. "Because I don't know whether it's a boy or a girl yet."

Charlie couldn't speak around the lump in his throat, he just stood holding Draco and stroking the blonde's still-flat abdomen gently until Draco spoke. "I know I've been short with you recently; I didn't know how to tell you and you just…it was like you were giving up. But you can't give up. I'm not giving up. I know your sight has gotten worse recently but I'm close to the counter-curse, I can feel it."

Charlie stayed silent, burying his face in Draco's neck as they stood together. Charlie didn't know how long they stood, but eventually he felt Draco wriggling in his arms and stepped back gently. "Something bothering you, Draco?"

"One more room to show you."

From the soft chuckle, Charlie knew he must look positively feral with his predatory smile, and he led Draco out into the hall, knowing from repetition that it was eight steps and then a right turn to get into the Master bedroom. Once in, Charlie was assaulted by the sheer _redness_ of the room. Draco's breath was hot on his ear as the blonde whispered to him, his sultry expression evident in his voice. "Red for passion. A little predictable, but accurate none the less. It was the first thing I loved about you – the way you stopped being laid back and composed as soon as you got me into bed."

"Draco…"

"It's so perfect in here, the exact colour I see when you fuck me, when you destroy everything but me and you, when nothing exists but the two of us and I ache with need for you."

Charlie growled and pulled Draco into a bruising kiss, walking them over to the bed and lowering Draco gently. He didn't need sight for this; he knew every inch of the blonde by touch. Charlie lay on his side, kissing Draco softly as his fingers worked his boyfriend's shirt buttons. Charlie mapped out the hot cavern of Draco's mouth, relearning the taste and texture of his lover. Draco's clothes melted off his body and Charlie pulled back, balancing himself carefully on his knees to take his own shirt off, wriggling out of his trousers and boxers quickly before returning to Draco's body. 

Draco's body was thrumming with arousal and anticipation; the last time they'd had mind-blowing sex had probably been the conception of the life inside him, almost three months previously. Every whisper-light touch left a trail of burning sensation over his skin and he whimpered as Charlie's fingers strummed his nipples, sure and certain in their movements.

Charlie didn’t know how long it had been since he'd taken such pleasure from his lover's body but he knew instinctively what to do; it was like riding a broom - you never forget. Sliding down Draco's body he settled against the mattress, sandwiching his own aching cock between the duvet and his stomach as he parted Draco's cheeks slowly, leaning forward and kissing, licking, and sucking his way to Draco's entrance. The feel of wrinkled skin under his tongue combined with the desperate shout echoing off the walls told Charlie he'd found his goal, and he chuckled gently, loving the little whimper he caused with the vibrations. 

Spreading Draco further open, he carried on slurping at the delicate rosebud, the taste on his tongue like déjà vu; he knew it but couldn’t remember exactly when he'd last had it. Charlie let his eyelids flutter closed. He didn’t need his sight for this. He mapped every contour of Draco's body before furling his tongue tightly and pushing through the sacred guardian muscle, pausing while Draco's muscles relaxed before lapping at the inner walls. 

Charlie was content to just frot against the covers as he ate Draco out, but he sensed the change in Draco before the blonde spoke, and drew back before the pale hands could switch from dragging his head closer to pushing him away.

"Charlie…need…"

"I know, baby…I know…"

And he did know. So what if his sight was failing further? He didn’t need to be able to see Draco to feel the blonde's love and warmth in every inch of his life. Using one hand to support his weight over Draco and the other to guide his erection, he slipped into the blonde's welcoming body and moaned loudly, his voice wrapping around Draco's as he fell still and allowed them both to acclimatise. 

Their movements were slow and purposeful, Draco's limbs wrapping around Charlie as the redhead drove into him with deep, firm strokes. The stress and tension of the past few weeks melted away in the drops of sweat that rolled down their bodies, and Draco pulled Charlie into a desperate kiss as he felt his orgasm crashing through him. Charlie didn't attempt to ride out Draco's orgasm, just fell over the edge with him, careful not to bite down on Draco's lips as his entire body tensed and released in wave after wave of pleasure.

Charlie moved carefully, pulling Draco into his arms and kissing the blonde head gently. "Love you. We'll talk more in the morning, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course we will. Love you too, Charlie."

Charlie smiled, and let his eyes drift closed. But this time the only colour he found behind his eyelids was brilliant silver.


End file.
